


Baby I'm Yours

by softspokenandmean



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Top Clark, happiness, no warnings needed, other than there will be fun, possessive Clark, sex in next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softspokenandmean/pseuds/softspokenandmean
Summary: Bruce likes to wear clark’s shirts and sweaters that are a size too big on him. Clark gets a thrill out of if.





	1. Chapter 1

When Bruce entered Clark’s apartment and shut the door behind him, he let out a giant sigh. He had been holding his exhaustion in all day. Corporate meetings always had a way of tiring him out more than fighting criminals in Gotham. And that was saying something. Today's meeting took place in Metropolis and took all day. It sucked. Business talk and stalks “blah blah blah” was all Bruce heard by 20 minutes in. It was wrong of him to zone out at the meetings, and it wasn’t that he didn’t care about his company and all that they owned, they were just so boring. Batman had better things to do. By the end, he was thankful that the meeting took place in Metropolis because that meant he just crash at his boyfriend’s place and not have to suffer through an hour drive back to Gotham with droopy eyes. 

Bruce slipped off his jacket and loosened his tie. He hung his jacket on a coat hanger by the doorway before moving across the living room. He didn’t know how a large man like Clark could live in a place so tiny. It was like some kind of magic trick. It only took 40 steps for him to reach the end of the living room. Bruce knew it was his elite upbringing that caused him to perceived this apartment small. Clark often told him he was happy with this place until he could afford a house. (Why? Bruce could never understand.) But Bruce couldn’t let go how much Clark deserved better. A good man like him shouldn’t have to wait to own his own house in the countryside. (Because Clark Kent was such a farm boy to his roots.) Bruce wanted to give him all of it. All Clark could ever want, but he knew Clark would never accept his offer. That was the man he fell in love with. 

Bruce reached Clark’s bedroom and started taking off his suit. He left a trail of clothing to the bathroom and took in a breath of life as he slipped his underwear (his last garment) off. His mind and body instantly felt free and a sense of tranquility washed over him. He walked over to the shower and bend over to turn on the hot water. He turned away from it, knowing it would take a few minutes from the water to become hot. He walked, naked, backed into the bedroom and picked up his pants from the floor to receive his phone. Upon hitting the home button, he was bombarded with messages from Alfred, Dick, Damian, Jason (which wasn’t normal, but he was working on a case that he promised he would do “Batman’s way”), and a shit ton of emails from work. And one from Clark. 

He opened Clark’s first, which read: 

_Hope your meeting went well. Unfortunately, I’ll be working overtime on a paper to hand into Perry that should have been due yesterday. Oops :/ There’s food in the fridge. Make yourself at home. Love you!_

Bruce smiled. Clark’s messages often did make him smile.

This feeling of love and letting himself be loved wasn’t normal from him. It was a long and difficult road he led Clark and himself on because of his myriad of issues. However, it paid off. He was allowing himself to be loved and sometimes even showing love. Of course, he still had his bad days and terrible days, but it was working. It was a wondrous feeling and Bruce wouldn’t change any of it for the world. 

Bruce replied: 

_The meeting was boring. I can’t even remember what it was about. Don’t rush yourself. I just got to your apartment and about to take a shower. I’ll be here when you return, defiantely making myself at home…_

Bruce stalled. He knew he should say more. Reciprocate what Clark was giving him whole heartily, but he hesitated. The bottom line was that he was scared. After all the hard work he and Clark put in their relationship to keeping it together. Even after Bruce had come so far from denying himself love and a life, he was still scared. And somewhere deep inside, he knew he would _always_ be scared. 

_…I’ll be waiting for you._ He ended the texted and hit send. Clark will know what he meant. Clark Kent and Superman was smarter than more people thought him to be. 

Bruce spent a few minutes replying to his other texts before throwing his phone on the bed and walking over to the shower. The water was comfortably hot and massaged his muscles. It was just what he needed. He scrubbed off the grime of today, physically and mentally. 

He turned off the shower and wiped himself off with a clean towel. He moved into the living room to Clark’s closet and pulled out his favorite sweater and sweat pants of Clark’s that he liked to wear when he stayed over. The white sweatshirt read Daily Planet and the sweat pants were a plain gray. He didn’t take any of Clark’s underwear, feeling that would be a violation of some kind. He put on the sweatshirt but stalled on the pants. The room temperature was nice and he was still hot from the shower. He didn’t feel like wear pants right now. He often didn’t when staying over at Clark’s. Clark had about 2 inches on Bruce so his shirts would cover him properly. Which Bruce secretly enjoyed and he knew Clark secretly loved. 

Bruce left the sweat pants in the closet and sat on the bed. It was not where near as comfortable as his at the manor but it did put him to sleep after some long nightly exercise. He pulled out a laptop from under the bed he kept as Clark’s so he wouldn’t have to worry about bringing his from home and answered emails and continued case work as he waited from Clark to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark’s overtime was about an hour, which wasn’t bad at all. His longest was five hours. He turned in his paper to Perry about the rising in drug smuggling in Metropolis, which Superman was going to have to figure out to handle, with five minutes of yelling that was not bad at long. Today was Clark’s lucky day. Perry could yell. _All day._

As soon as the lecture was over, he hurried out the door and checked his phone. He had a few messages from Lois, Jimmy, Kara, and Conner, and one from Bruce. He clicked open the one from Bruce as he pushed the elevator button. 

The message read: 

_The meeting was boring. I can’t even remember what it was about. Don’t rush yourself. I just got to your apartment and about to take a shower. I’ll be here when you return, defiantely making myself at home…I’ll be waiting for you._

Clark smiled big as his face heated up with warmth and love. A message like “I’ll be waiting for you” was Bruce talk for “I love you too”. It warmed Clark’s heart and fired his bones. The message also said he was about to take a shower. Clark hoped Bruce would be wearing his sweats when he came home. Clark always loved it when Bruce wore his clothes. It did something primal to him and he it took all his might to keep his hands off of the gorgeous man, which he often failed. Not that his boyfriend ever complained. 

The elevator door chimed opened and Clark entered mindlessly as he answered texts from Lois, Jimmy, Kara and Conner. The texts weren’t anything serious or in need of Superman. Kara was checking up on him like an older sister than an older cousin. (Clark didn’t mind at all. Sometimes even Superman needed checking up on.) Jimmy wanted to know if he had taken a look at his photos and which one he should use. Clark hadn’t looked at them yet. Conner wanted to know if it was okay if he stayed at Kara’s and let her teach him for the weekend. It was usually Clark who trained Conner and spared with. Clark replied that he didn’t mind if it didn’t cause him to neglect homework. Lois wanted to know how hard Perry knocked him since she was close to a deadline and wasn’t even close to finishing her paper. He told her Perry was in a very good mood today. 

The elevator door chimed open again. Clark walked out into the lobby, trying to avoid bumping into people as he exited the building. He succeeded. 

The train to his place from the Daily Planet was about 15 minutes long, which most days he didn’t think was long at all. Yet Bruce was waiting for him at his place and the cramped train ride felt excoriatingly long. When the ride was finally over, he fast-walked to his apartment. He knew he appeared desperate. Maybe he was a little. It had been 2 weeks since he and Bruce spent quality time together and not just a quick, do-it-and-get-back-to-business, sex. Between normal work and being superheroes, it was amazing their relationship lasted this long. To Clark, it only further proved how much Bruce wanted to be with him and how much Bruce found him…tolerable? No, Clark knew Bruce cared and loved him. Bruce wouldn’t have stayed with him if he didn’t. Bruce was a no-nonsense, don’t–waste-my-time kind of man.

When Clark climbed the stairs and entered his apartment, he let out a giant sigh. What a day he had. It was finally over. He was home and Bruce was here. 

“Bruce!” He called. “I’m home.” 

He took off his coat and placed his bag by the door. 

“I’m in the bedroom!” Bruce’s rough voice called back.

Clark’s heart skipped a beat. He wanted to talk to Bruce about…well, everything that had been going on in his life since they last spent time together. He wanted to hold and cuddle with the man and intake his scent. But he wouldn’t deny the bedroom either. There would be time to talk later. Maybe. Hopefully. 

When Clark took a step into his bedroom, he stopped in his tracks. The sight before him was marvelous. God help him. Bruce was not only wearing his Daily Planet swear shirt, he was wearing it without pants! The way Bruce was sitting, with his legs stretched out in front, Clark couldn’t see anything, but he just knew. Bruce Wayne was free styling. Clark’s face involuntarily turned red. He couldn’t help it that he stilled blushed at things like this after all the sex he’s had and as long as he’s been an adult, but he did. 

“Why are you just standing there staring at me, gaping?” Bruce asked with a grin, not looking up from his computer. 

He knew damn well why. 

“I turned in my paper with mild scraps,” Clark replied 

“I’m proud of you. I thought Perry would skin you.” 

Clark laughed, laying next to Bruce on the bed. “I thought so too, but he was in a very good mood today.” Clark lends in, smelling Bruce’s scent. To most people, breathing in someone’s scent may be a turnoff but Clark couldn’t help it. He loved Bruce’s natural scent. It put butterflies in his stomach and in intimate moments flamed his blood. Also, he knew Bruce didn’t mind. 

Bruce chuckled as Clark’s nose nuzzled his neck. “Other than missing your deadline, how was your day?”

“All work. Nervous work.” 

“Well, you’re home now so put it out of your mind.” Bruce placed a hand on Clark’s cheek, stroking it gently. 

It wasn’t often he was this gently, so Clark lends into it. 

“How was yours?” Clark lends closer to Bruce. 

“Like I said,” Bruce whispered, lending towards Clark. Lips not far apart. “Boring.”

“Let’s see if I can change that” Clark smiled.

“Hmm. I’m sure there will be no doubt.” Bruce closed the gap. 

Soft and loving, their lips touched. It was what they both needed after a long day. Something to fall onto that would catch them and wouldn’t break them. It was Clark that broke the kiss, his hand gently sliding up Bruce’s side from his exposed thigh to his waist under the shirt. 

“How are you feeling?” It was code.

“Good.” Also code. 

They both smiled and dove back into a kiss. This one was more fierce and passionate. Clark grabbed the computer from Bruce’s lap and placed it on the nightstand as he moved his body on top of Bruce. Bruce inhaled a breath, loving it when Clark took control. Batman was always in control that it was nice when Bruce Wayne wasn’t. Batman never surrendered to anyone, but Bruce Wayne craved it. 

Clark’s hand slid further up Bruce’s torso till it reached a nipple. He played with it, rubbing it and pinching it, loving Bruce’s surprises sounds. Clark inhaled an arousing breath from his nose. Bruce in his clothes never failed to arouse the man and turn him into a possessive beast. Afterward, Clark would feel a bit awful for being rough, but Bruce would always laugh and reassure him that it was welcome. Bruce’s half hard erection told him his hidden behavior was welcomed now. 

Bruce raised his arms to let Clark take off his shirt. He released their kiss and took away the barrier. Once he discarded the sweatshirt to the floor, he dove back into Bruce’s mouth, slipping his tongue in. Their tongues played with each other for a while until Bruce clamped onto Clark’s tongue and sucked it. Clark’s whole body jolted and his cocked twitched. 

Bruce broke the kiss this time. “What are you waiting for, Boy Scout?” His hand fondled Clark’s electron that was trapped in his pants. “Fuck me.” 

“AH!” Clark’s body jolted again. His blood boiled and he hid his face in Bruce’s next to fight off the primal need to fuck his mate right then and there. “Not tempt me, Bruce.”

“Then stop fingering my nipples and get out of those clothes.” 

Clark used his super-speed to ditch his clothes. Now they were both naked and exposed. Clark dove to Bruce’s nipples and started to nip and suck them. The sounds Bruce made drove Clark’s primal needs higher. 

“F-Fuck, Clark.” Bruce threads his fingers in his hair, trying to push him down to where he wanted him to by. Clark allowed him to be guided as he kissed Bruce’s scared body. He loved Bruce’s body. All the hard edges and the scares, they spoke louder than any words could. 

Clark reaches to Bruce hard cock and gave it a few kisses before swallowing it. Bruce threw his head bad and gasped. Clark didn’t have a gag reflex so swallowing all of Bruce’s length wasn’t an issue. Clark sucked, bopped, and licked the underside of Bruce’s penis until the man beneath him was withering and whimpering.

“C-lark. Clark! Oh God. Ohmygod yes!” Bruce gripped his hair and pulled at it. 

Clark didn’t want Bruce to come from a blowjob, so he slurped up the length and let go with a pop. 

“You are beautiful.”

Bruce blushed and turned his head away, but Clark knew he loved that kind of stuff. Bruce spread his legs as far as they could go. 

Clark smiled and lends into kiss Bruce’s inner tights. He kisses down to Bruce’s sack and sucks in a testicle. Bruce whimpers. He sucks each testicle for a minute before moving lower. Bruce cries out as Clark licks his hole. Clark licks and sucks greedily at his hole before plunging his tongue into it. 

“Fuck yes, Clark!” Clark loved it when Bruce was vocal. He loved it when he said his name over and over. 

Clark tongued Bruce a few times before moving up and kissing Bruce possessively. 

“You know how I love it when you wear my clothes. How I love it when you’re vocal and call out my name.” He was using his Superman voice as he often did when was a deeply aroused or possessive. Bruce arches up at Clark’s voice, shivers in his legs. Clark lends in close to Bruce’s face. “You ready?” 

Bruce nodded eagerly. 

Clark reached over to the top dresser draw and coated two fingers with lube before plunging them into Bruce. The man beneath him cried out in pleasure, which caused Clark to growl. Clark scissors, twisted, and curled his fingers to stretch Bruce open. When Clark hit Bruce’s prostate, Bruce coiled up as if he had been electrocuted. 

“Clark, fuck! Please!” 

Clark lend in. “Please what, my love?” 

Bruce whimpered as Clark hit his prostate again, “Please…Fuck me. Fuck me! I need your cock! I need it!” 

A predator’s smile crawled on Clark’s face. “My pleasure, my love.” 

Clark withdrew his figures to leaving Bruce feeling empty. He poured lube onto his cock and lined up with Bruce’s hole. Bruce and he made eye connect as he slowly pushed in. Bruce’s face contorted in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. 

“Hmmm,” Bruce moaned 

When Clark was fully sheathed inside, he allowed Bruce a moment adjust to his length. 

“Ohhhh.” Bruce moaned again as his squirmed. “I love your cock. It’s so good.” 

Clark’s cocked twitched and his blood flared again. He started to move. He pulled out and slammed back in. 

“AH! YES!” Bruce cried, as he grabbed on to Clark’s arms. 

Clark slammed into Bruce’s body using more strength than he normally would on a human. He didn’t worry because he knew Bruce could take it. Soon they developed a fast and hard rhythm. Bruce’s moans and cries rang through the room.  
Clark lifted Bruce’s tights and angled to hit his sweet spot with every thrust. 

“Yes! YES! THERE! HIT IT! SO good! So good, Clark! Fuck! Fuck me!” Bruce grasped the sheets till his knuckles were white. He squirmed and whimpered. 

Clark growled again as his rhythm fastened. He could tell Bruce was close with how his walls were clenching his penis and Clark could feel his own climax building with every cry and words that escaped Bruce’s swollen lips. 

Bruce arched up with every thrust as Clark loomed over him like a wolf does its prey. Clark lends down and pushed his body mass onto Bruce to keep him from moving. He dived into Bruce’s neck, sucking and kissing it. Bruce continues to be vocal as he wraps his strong legs around Clark’s waist as he’s pounded into and claws at his back. 

“Clark! C-Clark! I’m coming! Coming!” 

Clark makes his thrust short but rough, still hitting that sweet spot.

Bruce throws his head back in a scream. “AHHHHHHHHH!!!! YES!”

Bruce comes in long white ropes that hit his chin. Clark is never far behind. With Bruce’s wall clamping and sucking him further in it only takes a few more thrush and he comes into Bruce’s greedy body. 

Clark spends a moment pumping his seed into Bruce as Bruce tried to pant himself down from his orgasm. When Clark starts to soften does he pull out and fall beside Bruce. He rubs his chest as they lay in the afterglow.

“That…” Bruce starts out of breath. “That was amazing.” 

Clark smiles and kisses Bruce’s check. “I enjoyed it myself.” 

“I love it when you get possessive.” 

“I know.” 

Bruce shifts. “Again?” 

Clark smiles, feeling his blood boil. “Always.” 

He climbs back onto Bruce and ravishes his neck as Bruce giggles.


End file.
